


Hades Art Dump

by sinisten



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fanart, Footjob, M/M, Nudity, Trans Hypnos (Hades Video Game), blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinisten/pseuds/sinisten
Summary: When I make Hades art, I will post it here!
Relationships: Hypnos/Asterius Asterius/Hypnos, Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




End file.
